The Miraculous Mrs, Agreste
by MysticAngel818
Summary: Pregnant Marinette is mistaken for another after an accident and trapped in a world of the rich as a doting rich man mistakes her for his daughter-in-law and her child as his grandchild while his son Adrien is suspicious of her. Can these 2 find Love? Based on the Movie Mrs. Winterbourne.
1. Chapter 1

Based on the Movie Mrs. Winterbourne that was based on the book called 'I married a dead guy'

Marinette left her single-parent loveless home as soon as she turned 18, instantly meeting up with a good looking sweet talking Luka who turned his back on her as soon as she became pregnant, now on her own and homeless an accident causes her to be mistaken as the wife of a dead man, now stuck living the life of another woman trapped in a mansion under the watchful eyes of a doting and loving rich man who thinks of her as a daughter-in-law who carries his grandchild and his other son who is suspicious of who she really is.

* * *

My name is Marinette Dupein-cheng, I grew up in the slums of France, Mom died when I was 12 and Dad and I never really got along when I turned 18 I decided it was time to try something new, besides Mom always said 'Destiny is waiting for you, you just gotta go and find it; Now if your looking for fate I suggest you try Paris, the city of Love, Art, and opportunity.

I had left home in my usual pink pants, white top, grey blazer, and salmon flats with only a backpack of memories, I took the metro to Paris then walked the street of the grand city happy to see such beauty and wonder easily finding a diner to sit and pick through my spare change.

Guess who I met the very first day?'

I caught the eye of an older looking boy sitting at the bar nursing a tumbler of amber liquid, his black and blue jacket looked comfy while the sleeves were pushed up to his elbows and his blue and black hair made him look dangerous while his eyelined eyes held mystery as he looked at me before going to sit in the seat opposite of me.

He was charming in pulling a card magically from my hair.

"Hi, I'm Luka De Couffaine." He said making her blush in his deep manly voice that reminded her of a pirate.

We left the diner as I studied the card.

"Nice but it doesn't say what you do," I said looking at him with trusting eyes.

"Oh good cards don't do that, it's too showy." He said.

"Really?" I questioned I was too trusting of this strange new man.

"Yeah. I am actually an agent." He said putting his hands in his pockets looking at me up and down.

"Wow, for who?" I asked still looking at him as people passed us by as we walked.

"Oh I am not at liberty to say, just Professional athletes. How old are you?" He asked touching my shoulder gently making us stop as I was blinded by his dazzling smile, making me swoon.

"18, today is my birthday," I said smiling as I readjusted my backpack, making his smile drop and his eyes go wide.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked making me giggle like a school girl and shake my head.

"You seem so mature." He said making me smile happily.

"Really?" I asked unsurely.

"Yeah, that's it, we gotta celebrate." He said putting his hand on my back and pushing me in a certain direction.

* * *

I sat on a dingy orange old couch in a ratty apartment as Luka came in with a storebought cupcake and a candle with a smile.

"Happy Birthday." He said coming into the room putting it on the coffee table in front of me before sitting down and wrapping his arm around me making me feel cared for.

"For me?" I questioned happily as I leaned into him.

Luka assured me that I was beautiful and unappreciated by the world, and like a sap I fell for it, I moved right in with him.

* * *

2 months later.

I came home from the grocery store with a 6 pack of beer and a bag of simple foods, I wore a jean dress and old tennis shoes, Luka advised me I need a new look for Paris and convinced me to sell all of my own made clothes for thrift store clothes, he took the money to buy the new ratty old clothes then took the rest saying it was for rent, even though I saw he had a new watch the next day but I didn't say anything.

Luka once again had friends over, all male each with different colored hair and talking like pirates, life wasn't what I wanted but at least it was mine though I still didn't feel like I was truly happy. I missed designing and making clothes. I did try to make my new clothes better but every time I fixed anything to look better it was gone the next day and replaced with something old and ratty again.

Life was okay for a while, sure he didn't buy me flowers or make any grand gestures of love, but I sure had my pick of stolen car radios.

I laid in the old creaky bed naked, Luka was passed out on top of me, one hand on my breast as he slept on the other like a pillow, I hadn't slept alone or in clothes since I moved in and my virginity was long gone.

At the very least, Luka never asked for much in return, but if this was my big destiny, I was honestly expecting a little bit... more.

I pushed him off of me as he dazedly asked where I was going but I ignored him as I got out of bed and look at my mother locket with her picture in it, the one thing I never let Luka touch or even see.

I stood and looked out the window not caring that the night could see my naked body, it had seen me do much worse for Luka.

'Come on Mom, Give me a sign.' I prayed silently.

* * *

I sat in the bathroom looking between the paper and the test, the results weren't wrong.

"Woah," I said growing a smile in happiness, I am pregnant.

I was practically floating through the apartment as I searched for Luka and smiled as I walked in then looked at him with a big smile.

"I'm pregnant," I said happily waiting for his happiness.

But he didn't have, he actually looked pissed off.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. What do you mean you're pregnant?" He said a little accusatory.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I mean I just took a test and it came back positive. Isn't that great? We're gonna have a baby." I said coming around to him giving a full smile again.

"And I suppose your gonna expect me to believe that its mine?" He said standing motioning at her and almost yelling at her while accusing her.

"Well yeah, whose else would it be?" I said my smile was long gone looking at him.

"Don't give me that shit." He said pissed off brushing past me my smile gone once again as he went up to one of his friends.

"You screwed Mari didn't you?" He asked the guy accusatory.

"No man. I would never..." The innocent guy tried making Luka grab him by his shirt and yanking him in his face.

"I SAID, DID YOU SCREW MARI?" Luka said in the guys face, but what I didn't see what Luka giving the guy a look that said 'Help me out.' The guy caught on quickly.

"Sure I did. Lots of times." The guy said making me look at them stupidly.

Luka let him go and turned back to me then looking at me up and down disgustedly before saying "Slut"

I gave him an appalled look before he pointed to my belly and said.

"Get rid of it."

"I'm not getting rid of it," I said proudly as Luka stalked up to me and backhanded me across the face making me fall back onto a chair, I held my face as tears rolled down my eyes then looked up at him he was menacing as he towered over me.

* * *

I was quick to pack what I could in my backpack and wore whatever looked warm enough, even though I already looked homeless in my long skirt floral dress, black sweater shirt, thick winter coat, and a scarf, but it would do. I packed my memories up and I left.

So ends my brief history with men, I walked and walked and every day I kept getting bigger and bigger, they fired me from my waitressing job because I couldn't fit the uniform anymore, since then I spent my money on luxuries look food and toothpaste.

"My time at the homeless shelter ran out and I was about to spend my first night on the streets.

I had sold what I could as the months passed and Spring had come, my black sweater, winter coat, and scarf were gone.

As it rained my belly was getting soaked, I had a baby to think about so I couldn't just give up and sleep on the streets.

I was cold and shaking as I pressed the doorbell hearing Lukas name come over the intercom.

"What?" He said irritably.

"It's Mari. I'm about to have your baby out on the streets you wanna come watch?" I said tryingly while also begging.

"Luka's busy at the moment." A sexy feminine voice said.

"Hey." I screamed pounding the doorbell, I moved to look up at the window of the apartment as he leaned out and looked at me with disgust.

"I need a place to stay, you owe me," I screamed up at him.

"Hey, Hey, hey. This ain't home no more." He said down at me.

"You owe me," I yelled at him.

"I'm warning you, Mari, don't make me come down there." He threatened me.

"Oh I want you to come down here," I said back at him while getting a face full of rain.

"I mean it I will come down there." he hollered back to me.

"Well, come on down here then." I threatened.

"I'm not coming down there." He said disgustedly trying to hide his cowardice.

"I'm serious Luka, I've got nowhere to go, I've got no money." I cried up at him.

"Oh well. Here," he said dropping a quarter.

"You wanted to have a little baby. Fine. Have it in the streets." He said before closing the window on me as I shouted profanities up at him

I was walking away before I turned and picked up the quarter, using a newspaper as a cover.

I walked more until I reached the Metro station glad for at least some cover, as I walked I passed an elderly and short homeless man that looked Chinese, he was begging for handouts.

"Money for a ticket? I can help you too your train?" He asked anyone who passed and everyone ignored him.

I held my arms shivering as I passed him we shared a look as I passed before I stopped then turned back and looked at him, he wasn't looking at me but stopped when I walked back to him.

I pulled out the quarter and dropped it in the offering cup he held.

"Thank you, Miss. Can I help you too your train?" he asked me in his Chinese accent as I shivered.

"No, thank you." I said smiling and bowing to him showing respect before I walked inside.

As I walked I headed right for the ladies but stopped at the guardrail of when everything was going blurry, and my knees went weak, however, a strong hard grip caught me and I looked up to see the homeless man.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said shaking my head before he led me to the stairs for me to sit as he joined me.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" He said rumagign through his bag to pull out a single wet wipe.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." I said looking at him as he held the wet wipe to me.

"You're not, here. I was saving it but it looks like you need it more then I do." He said gently.

I smiled and took the wipe opening it to wipe my face and hands as he handed me a paper.

"Theres a shelter on the west side, they pray at you but the foods ok." He said making me look at the paper finding a map before looking up to thank him only to find him gone.

"Thank you," I said.

* * *

I stood up and began walking smushed in the crowd as it was rushing in a direction while I tried to go in the way I needed.

"Wait a second," I said as a hand pushed me onto a train as the doors closed locking me inside.

The trained lurched to life as I cried at the door.

"Let me out." I was unheard as the train sped up.

I turned to walk before leaning over.

"Excuse me where is this train going?" I asked worriedly, making the woman look up at me.

"Versailles?" She said questioningly before I gasped and began to walk again trying to find a way off, then I noticed the ticket teller looking at me accusingly and heading in my direction making me turn and practically run in the opposite way.

But he caught up with me.

"Ticket?" He asked me, I was quick to pull my backpack in front of me and pretend to search.

"My husband must have it. Oh, Luka?" I said behind him making him look before I took off again.

I stopped at a bar trying to hide unknowingly catching the attention of a blonde man with sharp green eyes who was whistling.

"Ticket?" the teller asked me again but I was unable to speak.

"I have our tickets." The blonde man said making me look at the tall thin handsome man.

"Thank you, Hubby." I tried while smiling.

"Your welcome dear." The blonde man said while the teller looked surprised.

"Are you assuming something about my wife?" He asked the teller yanking the punched tickets away from the teller.

"No, sir." He said before tipping his hat and leaving.

"Wow. thank you." I said smiling at him releasing a breath.

"I've had a rough couple of days," I said while rubbing rain from my eye that fell from my wet hair, as he smiled at me and leaned on the bar.

"We're not really married are we?" I asked worriedly about my sanity.

He smiled largely and tipped his head to the side while giving a small laugh.

"Uh. No we're not." He said making me smile, he had a warmth about him that Luka didn't have and he was much more handsome, his blonde hair styled just right his smile was model worthy, while his white T-shirt and open floral Hawaiian shirt gave the impression of a relaxed personality.

"You look, very very thirsty." He said handing me a small plastic cup of sparkling soda.

"Would you like a soda?" He asked worriedly at me

"Thank you," I said gently as I sipped the liquid the taste was bitter but refreshing.

"Let's go sit down," he said before grasping my elbow and leading me in a direction.

"Really?" I questioned as he lead me almost forcefully down a hall then ushered me into a small cabin.

I plopped down on the seat and sighed as he looked out the window.

"I had no idea it would be this crowded. I forgot about spring break." He said sipping his own drink when the door opened to reveal a small woman with midnight hair that matched mine and an equally matching large belly.

"Bridgette?" The mand said before going over to kiss her.

"Felix?" She said happily accepting his kiss.

"Is there something I should know?" She said coming over to sit next to me, I felt no malice from her and her smile was genuine.

"I picked up a pregnant woman in the bar." He said watching both of us come close as our bellies touched and I could almost swear I saw his pants bulge.

"He has a thing for us," Bridgette said before looking back at him.

"Did you get my drink?" She questioned him.

But I held up the glass after sipping it.

"He gave it to the pregnant lady." I said jokingly as he shrugged his shoulders and said.

"I like her more then you." He said jokingly.

"Oh really." Bridgette said going over to kiss him.

"Well, why not. Maybe I will get lucky again. Play nice," He said leaving and pointing between them.

They laughed as he closed the door.

I went over reaching out my hand.

"Hi, my name is Mari..." I said before the train lurched making me spill the drink over her belly.

She squealed and jumped up and I began apologizing and trying to rub her belly gently.

"So how far along are you?" She asked me as she sat down after she finished the job for me with her own handkerchief.

"Oh I don't know, 12 or 13 months," I said sarcastically sitting down making her laugh.

"You are my first French conversation. I've been living in America all my life." She said happily making me smile.

* * *

30 minutes later.

"Oh, you soaking wet aren't you?" She asked me as she felt my shirt.

"Oh here." She said pulling out a dark blue dress that looked warm.

"Oh no I couldn't," I said my midnight hair falling in front of my me out of my loose ponytails.

So I smiled and changed.

I pulled my hair from the tails and pulled them back into a small bun before I slipped the warm dress over my almost nude body, I was right it was warm and it felt like silk.

We sat down next to each other looking at our swollen feet and fingers.

"Oh and this wedding ring." She said pulling it off from her swollen finger but losing it.

We were both on the floor looking for it when Felix came back in excitedly, making us both look up at him.

"Dear Penthouse, I thought this train ride would be dull, but right now there is an empty table and if we leave now we can eat, so come with. Yes?" He said happily before jumping and running out of the room.

"He will kill me if he finds out I lost it, its family heirloom." She said as I reached for it.

We stood up and I looked at it.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I said as I saw the engraving inside saying 'Felix & Bridgette' in very fanciful cursive.

"He had it engraved for me. Go ahead try it on." She told me making me smile and roughly slip it on my swollen finger and smiling at its beauty making me wish I had something like that.

"We better go." She said as I tried to pull it from my finger but it was caught.

"Oh here you go." Bridgette said happily trying to hand me my handkerchief.

That was the last thing I saw before I heard a loud creaking and my world turned into a mix of colors as it spun and I felt my body being thrown around. I heard sirens before my world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

My world was fading in, I heard a slow and steady beeping, I was remembering the accident and began to flail around before I woke up.

I looked down and noticed my belly was significantly smaller, I put my hands to my belly and began to cry.

"My baby. My baby. MY BABY, WHERES MY BABY?" I was crying as a woman came in and held my hands.

"Careful its ok. Your baby is fine." She said making me look at her.

"What?" I cried making sure I heard her correctly.

"Your baby's fine." She said smiling.

"Well I wanna see him... her... it?" I said trying to sit up.

"Alright, we will see what we can do about that." The nurse said patting my hand and leaving as I sat up more and looked around to find that I wasn't in a normal hospital room, the walls were pink with french doors, lace curtains, bouquets of flowers, and baby things.

A sound caught my attention making me look to see the nurse coming in wheeling a baby crib, I leaned over to see and my breath was stolen as I fell in love.

He had bright blue eyes like mine and was bald, he was wrapped in a blue blanket indicating his gender, the nurse picked him up and I smiled as she brought him near me, I brought him close and just stared with the widest smile.

I sat back as the nurse settled the pillows.

I'm only 18 and a mom.

I was crying I felt so much love, I laid him down and opened his blanket and began my own search.

'2 eyes, 10 fingers, 10 toes.' I was looking him over when I saw the tag on his ankle that read.

'Baby Boy Agreste.' I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Damn it. Nurse?" I shouted pressing the button continuously while holding the baby close and still tenderly.

"Nurse. You brought me the wrong baby." I said looking around at her before smiling down at the baby.

"Its too bad because you are precious," I said happily wrapping him up then noticing my wristband.

I was shocked still for a moment looking at it, it was supposed to say, 'Marinette Dupein-Cheng age 18' however it actually said 'Bridgette Agreste, age 22.

I laid him down on the bed and looked at the wristband then noticing on my left finger was the wedding ring she let me try on.

I was up shits creek without a paddle.

Then the nurse came in with the doctor.

"Hello, Mrs. Agreste. Just came to check how your feeling." The doctor said making me look up at him.

"What? No. Hold on you guys got this all wrong." I tried as the nurse took the baby from me.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." He said happily.

"Do you remember the accident?" He asked me looking into my eyes with a flashlight.

"I was in a train wreck whose gonna forget that?" I asked him watching as the nurse wheeled my baby away.

"Good." He said checking my pulse.

"So how long have I been here?" I asked worriedly.

"You have been in and out of consciousness for 8 days," he said writing on my charts.

"Holy crap. Where is here?" I asked.

"You're at St. Georges Hospital in Versailles, France, Mrs. Agreste." The doctor said with a smile before I shook my head

"No. There was another lady on the train." I tried grabbing him when he tried to walk away but he turned nodded to the nurse after he said 'Uh Oh'

"Another pregnant lady." I tried looking at him I was really worried about the real Bridgette now.

"Did you know her?" He asked looking at me grasping my shoulders.

"Did? You said did? Oh, My freaking gosh. This can't be happening." I said leaning back as he held my shoulders still when the nurse came back in with a syringe and came to my IV.

"What's that? What the hell are you doing?" I said scared as she inserted the syringe and sent the liquid to it.

"Oh, nothing, just something to help you relax." The nurse said as I felt a lightheadedness.

"I don't need to relax I need to get outta here." I said before I went limp and laid back.

"Ooh, Oh. That feels nice." I said relaxing and smiling looking at the nurse who smiled back at me as she finished emptying the syringe.

"Would you like fries with that?" I asked her as I slowly fell asleep.

"Yes." The nurse whispered as I was off.

* * *

1 week later.

I held my IV as I stood at the nursery window looking in and just watched my baby, he slept soundly.

"Did the doctor say we could go on walks?" The nurse said happily as she grasped my shoulders and lead me away.

"You know there is something important I really have to tell you." I tried nicely.

"Now Mrs, Agreste. Are we gonna have another bad day? I thought we were gonna have such a good day?" The nurse said happily, making me fear for another dose of relaxation.

"Oh, No. It will be good. I promise. Its a good day. Now I know I sounded quite hysterical earlier so I am gonna remain really calm when I say there has been one major screw up." I tried getting a little loud making her brush her hair from her eyes with a smile.

"Is that so?" She asked me a little condescendingly thinking I was talking about my baby again.

"Yes, it's so. Look I gotta talk to Felix." I tried but her remorseful look told me what I needed to know.

"Oh Man. Not him too," I said worriedly turning around taking a breather then back at her as she already had the syringe in my IV.

"No," I said as an orderly caught me before I fell as the relaxation was quickly kicking in.

* * *

The detective tried handing the card to Luka as he looked down at it.

"No I don't know anyone named Marinette." He lied.

"Do you know how she got your card?" The detective asked.

"Shit I give those to every chick I meet. You should try it." he said making the detective turn and leave.

"Sorry I couldn't help you out." He said closing the door.

Luka went back to the couch as his most recent conquest laid out smoking a cigarette as he returned.

"Mari's dead," he said making her look at him like he was stupid.

"Who?" She asked him.

"That bitch who was screaming at me in the rain." He said taking a swig of beer.

"Dead?" The woman asked curiously.

"Yeah. You know she was gonna have my baby?" He said leaning back and putting his muddy boot on the coffee table.

"Really makes you think doesn't it?" He said before laughing at the stupid TV show while the woman touched her belly.

* * *

The room phone began to ring just as I was grabbing what I can in my rush, I had threw on a pretty light grey dress with embroidery on it and a long blue sweater with flowers on the back, my hair was left down as I didn't have any hair ties, and the only shoes in her bag were high heel boots.

"We're gettign out of here cookie." I said to my baby unsure of what to call hm so I just call him cookie.

"Whose telephone is that?" I heard the nurse ask as I grabbed Bridgette's suitcases then ran into the room.

"Mrs. Agreste, is that yours?" The nurse asked coming closer, I shoved the bags back into the closet and got back into bed just as she came in.

"Is everything ok, Mrs. Agreste? Are you going to answer the phone?" The nurse asked before I acted like I just woke up and grabbed the phone.

The nurse walked away as I said "Hello?"

"Hello? This is Gabriel Agreste. I am Felix's Father. Is this Bridgette?" I heard a very famous and familiar voice ask me.

"Oh sir. I feel so awful about this." I said a little shocked talking to him favorite fashion designer.

"We all do dear. I wanted to come see you but work held me back." He said making me clench my teeth trying to think of what to say.

"You don't have to talk now dear. I know you don't have any family here in France but I was hoping you would consider us your family." He said making me go wide-eyed.

"Oh gosh that's nice but..." I tried

"But nothing. I'm your father-in-law, don't argue with me. Besides, that's my grandson you have." He said making me look at my sleeping baby.

"Well... uh..." I tried again.

"NOW. I have already sent a car for you. I will be expecting you." He said before hanging up.

I hung up the phone. I had to get out quick. I held my baby in one arm and onto a diaper bag that was gifted then Bridgette's suitcase in my free hand before slipping away however I was met with a sleek woman in red and black and she looked at me sternly.

"Mrs. Agreste?" She asked me.

"No," I said firmly but she looked at my wristband.

"That's not what this says." She said making me roll my eyes.

"Come along no time for games Mr. Agreste is waiting." She said as a big man grabbed the diaper bag and the suitcase leaving Cookie with me.

The nurse came up next to me making me sit in a wheelchair as she followed them and I could do nothing.

The big man drove up a sleek looking limo and Nat took Cookie from me before settling him into a car seat.

"Look I really gotta explain something..." I tried looking at the woman after I practically jumped from the wheelchair.

"Mrs. Agreste. You do not need to explain to me I am only his assistant. if you need to explain anything it will to Mr. Agreste." She said holding my hand and ushering me into the limo.

I sat next to the car seat as we took off.

* * *

He drove for a good few minutes so I decided to try and conversate.

"So do I look the way you expected?" I asked curiously.

"Not entirely. Felix has always liked girls with long hair but you look more Chinese than American and your French is on point, but everything else seems his type." Nathalie said only looking at her tablet.

"Yeah. The hospital had to cut it off. I grew up in America but was taught, French." I said feeling my hair that went just a little past my shoulders while remembering Bridgette's waist-long hair.

"I understand." She said.

"So he never sent any pictures of me?" I asked

"No. He was never the camera type, he left that up to his brother." She said

I didn't want to mention that I didn't know that, I knew that Gabriel Agreste had one son, the poster boy of his father's fashion line who was called Cat Noir sometimes wearing a mask and sometimes not, I have had a crush on him since I was a child but now he was gone killed in the train crash along with his wife and unborn child, while I am here being mistaken for someone I am not.

* * *

We finally arrived at a stately mansion with tall wrought iron gate.

"Oh, My Gosh." I said in a daze.

"Mrs. Agreste. Welcome to the House of Agreste." Nathalie said as the man driver opened the door helping Nathalie out as I gently pulled Cookie from the car seat, then he helped me out of the car too.

The House of Agreste, The largest and most well-known fashion house in France, not much is known about it other then the famous Gabriel Agreste hardly leaves it, his only son is the poster boy, and the family is very private.

I heard the squeaking of the gates close and suddenly felt trapped and lightly shook before I ascended the steps to the house.

I walked inside to find a vast beautiful home of white and black.

"Look I gotta tell there has been a mistake..." I tried with Nathalie again before I was interrupted by a calm and gentle and manly voice.

"Hello Bridgette." I turned and saw him. My idol, he stood at the top of the stairs looking sleek but with concern, he descended the stairs and I shook out of my reverie.

"Something terrible has happened." I tried as he came closer.

"I know child." He said calmly and rather gently.

"No I mean..." I tried.

"No. No. I understand you lost a husband and I lost a son." he said giving me a small calm smile, I couldn't do it, he looked so hurt behind his professional facade.

I moved Cookie and held him out to the taller man who looked concerned but he wrapped his arms around the baby nonetheless.

"My grandson," he said I could hear the sobs getting choked in his throat.

"Its been a very long time since I have held a baby. He said going into the sitting room to sit down.

"What have you named him?" He asked me.

"Uh, Cookie?" I said unsurely.

"I beg your pardon?" He looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't really sure what to call him, so I've just been calling him Cookie," I replied with a slight laughter.

"Oh, well, have you thought about Felix? He looks just like him." He asked me as I still stood awkwardly.

"No, but I like it. It's a great honor." I said happily.

"I miss him so much." Gabriel said as I walked closer with a smile before I heard a younger but still manly voice.

"Father?" I turned to look as I saw him. He held the guardrail of the stairs as descended with a smile his white button down over shirt only had the bottom 3 buttons done to show a black T-shirt with a neon green paw print on it, black slightly baggy jeans that hugged his shapely legs with green converse.

"AaAaHhHhH!" I screamed jumping back and landing on the couch before scooting away to the other side, as he entered the room looking confused at me as Gabriel stood and also looked at me confused.

"Bridgette? My son did telly ou he was a twin didn't he?" Gabriel asked me calmly as my scream made little Felix cry out.

I couldn't say anything but just sat there on the couch and shook before the edges of my vision began to blur before going black and I felt my body land ont he soft couch as I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to manly voices, my vision was slowly seeping in as I was coming around, then a cool rag pressed against forehead making me moan before opening my eyes as they focused in on a handsome concerned face, his blonde hair fell into his eyes as he looked down at me.

I jumped up then back but my shoulders were caught by strong hands making me turn to find the elder Agreste also looking down at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked me as I pulled myself up to sit trying to collect myself, noticing that the shoes had been removed along with the blue sweater, and I instantly noticed my body was still weak and this bed was too comfortable making it harder to have energy.

"Yes, yes I'm sorry," I said rubbing my face before the rag was pressed against my hand, I looked to find an innocent smile coming from Felix's Twin.

"Thank you," I said giving him a smile before rubbing my eyes with the wet rag.

"You're alright," Gabriel said rubbing my head making me look up at him with a smile as I wiped my eyes.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry. I was just surprised, Felix never mentioned a twin, let alone a brother. No wait I'm not..." I said curling my legs very ladylike on the pink fluffy bedding, then making me realize with a gasp.

"Cookie? Wheres Cookie? I-I mean, Felix?" I said pulling myself to the edge quickly making Gabriel come around and the twin try to come up and help me.

"He is right there in the pram." He said grasping my elbow as I stood but wobbled before he pointed at the white pram making me come up to it and see him on his side sucking his thumb and sleeping.

"Oh thank God," I said falling back but was caught by strong warm arms.

"Easy, Bridgette." He said holding me up bridal style as my body was weak.

"I'm sorry," I said as I was falling asleep as he cradled me against him feeling his strong chest, he carried me back to the bed laying me down after Gabriel had pushed the covers aside, I was falling asleep too fast as the fluffy bed surrounded me and the warm covers blocked the cool air of the room, I sighed as my weak body gave in while feeling 2 sets of hands flattening the covers over me.

"Rest Bridgette," I heard the young voice say

"Your home now." The elder said as he pet my head gently pulling my hair from my face making me moan fall asleep easily.

* * *

"I would have thought Felix would tell her that he had a twin." Adrien said to his Father as they both walked out of the pink room shutting off the lights letting the young woman sleep.

"I thought so too, but I guess he was true to the family secret until the end," Gabriel said closing the door after looking at the exhausted girl for a moment before closing the door.

"The hospital said she was having difficulty with remembering things they had to sedate her in some cases, it seems that she is doing well but just tired," Gabriel said to his 24-year-old son.

"I hope so, she needs to be strong for my nephew," Adrien said happily as they both slapped each other on the backs.

"Indeed, uncle Adrien." Gabriel smiled happily slapping his sons back.

"You too, Grandpa," Adrien said back as they held each other close and went downstairs for a celebratory drink.

"Also, if you didn't notice. She is very beautiful." Gabriel said holding up his tumbler of gin after raising it in a toast to Adrien who looked at his father in shock.

"I noticed. But she is Felix's widow so I want to stay her brother for now and be a good uncle to Little Felix." Adrien said before they clinked glasses.

"That's my boy," Gabriel said happily before they both threw back their drinks.

* * *

I don't know how long I slept, but it was the easiest night sleep I have ever had.

I woke up a little groggy but awake, nothing a cup of tea and a croissant couldn't fix.

I sat up taking a better look around, the room was still a bit dark but slowly being lit up by the sunrise.

It was a lovely room of pale pink walls, white banisters, and furniture, with pale pink upholstery and fabric accents of pillows and blankets.

While a connected room was painted light blue with white furniture and baby boys toys and supplies.

I instantly felt groggy more as if I was dreaming and I slid back down resting against the comfy bed feeling myself falling asleep again.

My body was too weak to answer as I heard the door open, I was right on the edge as light footsteps came closer, a pressure landed right in front of my body as a heavy presence leaned over me before a light pressure of a warm and tender kiss landed on my head as another hand held my head still.

"Thank you, Marinette." I heard making me jump up in surprise to find myself alone and the sun was higher now.

"I must have been dreaming," I said holding my heavy head.

I fully woke up when I heard a shrill cry from a distance, I got up to find the pram empty.

I was quick to change clothes into a clean dark red dress with grey tights and a new pair of high heeled boots.

I descended the stairs to find Gabriel and Adrien trying to feed the little Felix.

"Maybe I am doing it wrong I've not done this in a while," Gabriel said holding out the wailing baby to Adrien.

"Don't look at me I've never done this before," Adrien said worriedly.

"He's crying because its time for a feeding," I said climbing down the steps making him wail louder as both of them stood to look at me as I came up to them and taking my baby gently and rocking him before Adrien pulled me down to the chair and gently making me sit with a smile and I looked at them, then smiled before I reach to pull my dress down.

"Oh, Here," Adrien said picking up the blanket from the couch and draping it over me as I let my breast pop out under the cover and felt my baby latch, stopping the wailing immediately.

"There we go," I said leaning back making the men sit down happily, Gabriel sat in a chair across from me as Adrien sat next to me.

"I forgot about that," Gabriel said leaning back as Nathalie brought him a drink.

"I did too," Adrien said barely remembering health class from middle school.

"Oh Bridgette, This is Adrien he is the younger of the twins. Also known as Cat Noir to the public." Gabriel said making me look at him and hold out a free hand for him to shake.

"Hello, nice to meet you," I said happily as he shook my hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too. I hope you're okay if I act like a brother to you, I want to help you with my nephew in place of my brother." Adrien said happily reaching over to rub his nephews head beneath the blanket.

I chuckled happily and nervously, "Uh..." I tried but words failed me as he kept rubbing.

"Thank you, that's... that's very kind of you. However... um..." I said as he left his hand on his nephews head.

"What? Please, you can be honest with me I promise." He said happily before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the soft head of the baby he held over the blanket.

"Oh my..." I said in surprise as he held his cheeks against the babies head.

"Adrien, that's not the babies head," I said wanting to be done as he looked up at me still holding it and pressing his cheek against it before realizing what I meant.

"AahhH." he screeched jumping away from me making his Dad choke on his drink.

"So Bridgette, How are you feeling?" Gabriel asked bringing back his cool demeanor of a businessman with crossed legs but with a happy smile trying to change the subject.

"I'm better now," I said gently nodding my head.

"Thank you... Both for taking care of me." I said dropping my smile to show sincerity.

"Of course. Your family now." Adrien said getting closer to look at his nephew without truly thinking and accidentally seeing too much.

"Whoops." He said turning and moving away.

Gabriel, Nathalie and I all began to laugh at his red face as Adrien chuckled uncomfortably.

* * *

I was carrying Felix through the large house as I was very very lost.

"Dang it," I said looking around, I wore a light purple knee-length dress with matching heels and my hair lightly curled, it was time for dinner and I was late but very lost.

"There you are, Ms. Bridgette," Nathalie said making me turn towards her.

"Oh Nathalie, thank goodness," I said with relief as I walked towards her.

"Come along, everyone is waiting," Nathalie said leading me.

"Sorry just this place is huge and easy to get lost in," I said defending myself.

"No need to explain." She said as she easily lead me to the dining room, to find not just 2 men but 3.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got lost." I said as I entered sitting down at the table as Adrien held the chair out for me. I sat down gently as the chair was pushed up to the table.

"It's quite alright," Gabriel said with a smile sitting down as the first course was served.

"Bridgette, this is Father Michael, I have invited him here to talk about Felix's Christening," Gabriel said as the servants were going about the room delivering the first course.

Then a maid leaned over to take Felix who began to cry loudly.

"What are you doing?" I asked worriedly.

"Dinner is served. May I take the baby?" The maid asked looking at me curiously.

"No thank you, he needs to stay close, if he doesn't have my breasts close he will bawl his head off," I said casually to the woman before looking at the 3 blushing men.

"Oh, I'm sorry Father," I said making both Gabriel and the Father both look at me.

"Its alright." They said unison while Adrien was blushing, silent, and not looking at me.

I shrugged and chuckled as I rocked Felix.

* * *

I held Felix at the altar of the large Cathedral, as we prayed all I could do was feel the eyes of God staring down at me with disappointment knowing that I was impersonating someone I am not.

I wore a lovely well fitting dress with a flared skirt black pantyhose, simple black heeled boots, and a black fascinator.

I held Felix over the stoup of Holy Water as the Father baptized him. I was happy that he would be saved even after my own sins.

"Felix Thomas Agreste the 2nd, I hereby baptize you in the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit." The father said as he sprinkled holy water on Felix's head then held a cloth to it to keep it dry before helping me to cradle him to my chest again.

"Praise be..." He said making everyone copy him before bowing and praying.

I still felt so guilty.

* * *

I was lost again I know I am, we got back from the Church early enough, Gabriel had Felix somewhere and I had gone to my room to get changed into a blue dress, brown sweater, and brown heeled boots after ditching the black pantyhose I still haven't found any hair ties so I am not able to put my hair back into ponytails so I kept it down letting it brush my shoulders but honestly I was getting used to it.

After I left my room I tried finding my way out but I slipped into a door and was in a small staircase leading down to the first-floor sitting room.

"There you are." I heard making me jump and turn to find Adrien he had changed from his black suit into a blue suit.

"Oh. Sorry, Adrien." I said closing the door and looked confused as the door looked like a wall.

"Smart girl you found the hidden passageway," he said making me look at him.

"Is that what that is? I thought I got lost again." I said surprised.

"Well anyway are you ready?" He asked me.

"Ready for what?" I asked him confused.

"Father decided to have a little get together to celebrate the baptism." He said grasping m hand and wrapping it around his arm as he began to lead me away.

"OK, I can handle a few people," I said easily, but I had no idea.

The party took up the entire back garden as everyone from the Baptism was there.

I mingled as best I could and found the older people were very nice.

"Bridgette, come with me," Gabriel said grasping my shoulders and leading me away from the group I was talking too as he held Little Felix to his neck.

"There are a lot of old fogeys here let me introduce you to people your own age." He said leading me towards a group of young women.

"Ladies this is Bridgette my daughter-in-law, please take care of her," Gabriel said happily before walking away, I turned to them and smiled in a friendly manner.

Next, to the bar, Adrien was leaning against it as he sipped a flute of champagne as he stared at the midnight haired beauty as she smiled charmingly at the blonde girls of high society in Versailles.

"Adrikins." He heard making him come out of his reverie to look over at the most blonde and high strung girl of the Versailles High Society as she rubbed her makeup-caked face on his suit jacket.

"Hello, Chloe." He said charmingly trying to hide his annoyance.

"I'm surprised you didn't call me." She said flirtatiously.

Suddenly the band began to play a song making Gabriel look with sadness.

He happily made his way over to Bridgette who held little Felix as he was being fawned over by the blonde women.

"He is so handsome." The woman named Chloe said with a fake smile.

"Thank you," I said happily then she looked at me with eyes that held a deeper intent.

"And it looks like you've barely gained any weight." She continued with her fake smile making me look down then back up at her.

"Yes, you're so brave wearing such small clothes to show it off." Her redhead friend Sabrina said with a matching fake smile.

I looked at them before looking down, my self-esteem was falling instantly.

"Bridgette?" I heard making me look to see a smiling Gabriel.

"Do you mind if I take Felix? This is my son's favorite song." He said reaching out to me making me look at him before smiling and handing Felix to him, he took him to his chest with a smile before going over to the dancefloor, I watched him do a slow sway dance as he snuggled Felix as close as he could.

"May I have this dance?" I heard making me turn to see Adrien looking at me with an outstretched hand. I smiled and nervously placed my hand in his.

"I warn you I've never danced and I'm a bit of a klutz," I say as he brought me to the dancefloor.

"I'm not worried about it. Just follow my lead." He said as he grasped me around the waist and bringing me close.

The song came on louder and Adrien swung me around leading me in a beautiful waltz. I barely did anything as he was the lead dancer, he swung me out and I followed his every move, even in heels.

Chloe looked as calm as ever but her insides were on fire with rage.

"I'm not letting her dance with Adrien," Chloe said looking over at Sabrina with a beautiful smile and a calm looking demeanor but her eyes demanded her to do something.

Sabrina inwardly shivered at her eyes before she nodded then looked around seeing what she needed and casually walked over, she was quick to knock over the bowl of decorative marbles sending them over the dance floor.

I felt so free as Adrien swung me around until I stepped on something and my ankle fell to the side and I felt a distinguishing crack, falling to my knees as I landed on what looked like small marbles i felt another crack in my knees and I fell to my side. I saw red as all I knew was pain coursing through my body.

I moaned as I rolled over and opening my blurry eyes to see Adrien looking over me with concerned eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien laid Bridgette in her bed, she was awake but unresponsive.

"I've called the doctor he is on the way," Gabriel said settling Felix in his Pram.

"How did the marbles end up all over the dance floor?" Adrien asked as he wiped Bridgette's hair from her sweaty forehead as her eyes were darting around and she was moaning in pain.

"Nathalie is checking the security cameras," Gabriel said coming over to the other side of the bed as Adrien brought Bridgettes torso to his chest letting her legs stay on the bed while Gabriel pulls the sweater from her to cool her off, then Adrien is gentle in laying her back down while Gabriel pulls off her heels.

"I wonder if she hit her head reawakening her concussion," Adrien said bringing a cool rag to her forehead.

"Stay awake Bridgette. You can't go to sleep yet." Gabriel said coming up to sit on the bed next to her.

"I'm ok," I said easily as my head was beginning to settle.

"How do you feel?" Adrien said looking concerned as I brought my hand up to rub my head gently.

"I sprained my ankle I can feel it but it's not broken. My head is ok, no concussion but I did knock it pretty hard. It was just a hard fall really." I said laying out and breathing out as I relaxed easily.

"Well, I still want a Doctor to check you over but I am glad you feel ok," Gabriel said holding my hand while petting my head to the side showing me comfort.

"Thank you, Mr. Agreste," I said looking at him with a smile.

"I'm sorry." He said standing up straight and shaking himself back into professionalism.

"I've never had a daughter so... I feel very protective of you," he said barely looking at me but with a faltering smile.

"I've never had much of a father. My father and I never saw eye to eye and I practically raised myself after my mom died all he did was sign the paperwork." I said sitting up and curling my legs under me.

"I'm very happy your here. Please... never leave me, Bridgette." He said looking at me while he set his fingers under my chin making me look up at him,

"I will go ahead and tell you. I've already called my lawyer and had my will changed so that you and my Grandson will have everything you need in case anything were to happen to me and Adrien." Gabriel said happily grasping his hands behind his back and looking down at me.

"NO," Adrien shouted

"NO," I shouted at the same time as Adrien while I stood up on my knees but I was too quick and I fell back on the bed but was caught by Adrien.

"Please, you can't do that," I said sitting back down and Adrien gave a look of shock.

"And why not? I am your father-in-law, I want to take care of you and I want you to call me Papa." Gabriel said looking surprised.

"Because... I'm not... I don't want your money please, that's not why I came here." I said trying to sound sincere and honest.

"And no one is saying that it is," Gabriel said pressing my shoulder gently making me sit down and relax calmly.

"I'm doing this because I want too. I want you and my grandson to be taken care of." He said with a smile and looking at me as I felt myself falter as he nodded at my submission and walked out just as the doctor came in.

Adrien looked at his Father shocked before he looked down at the midnight haired beauty in front of him, he saw that she was shocked before he followed his father out so the doctor can look her over.

* * *

I laid in my bed cuddling the covers, the doctor gave me a clean bill just a nasty fall, a sprained ankle, and a knot on my head. I looked at my phone and noticed the time was half past midnight, I sit up and looked over at the pram with my sleeping baby. I knew what I had to do. I had overstayed my welcome. I packed up what I could, throwing on a pair of pink leggings, a white dress with black swirly designs and pink roses, a grey blazer with a long tail and pink flat ankle boots. Grabbing a few baby supplies and packing the diaper bag.

I was gentle in putting little Felix in the car seat and grabbing everything before leaving.

I slipped through the dark quiet house, I barely heard a strong patter of feet and a manly voice calling out "Bridgette?" I didn't want to look at him I knew if I did I would stay and I can't do that.

Gabriel was in his office doing some late work when he heard the fast footsteps, he ran out of his office and saw her she was trying to be sneaky in quietly running down the stairs and he carefully followed her down the steps before seeing her slip through the front door.

"Bridgette?" He called out in worry before he felt a deep pain in his chest he grasped at his chest as his heart sped up and he fell on the stairs gasping for breath.

Adrien heard the loud thud from his room making him run out to find his father almost passed out.

"Father," Adrien shouted running towards him and beginning CPR.

* * *

I was sitting at the train station I felt bad for taking what money I had but it wasn't much and I told myself I would send it back once I had enough to replace it.

The train was due in a few minutes and I held Felix as he suckled his snack from under the blanket.

"There you are." I heard a familiar voice say making me loo to see Adrien and Nathalie running towards me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them fearfully.

"We came to bring you back," Nathalie said picking up the diaper bag as Adrien grabbed my suitcase.

"No please I can't go back. He wants to give me his money and I don't want it. I don't even deserve it. I'm not who you think I am." I said in a fast stutter."

"We already know who you are." Nathalie and Adrien said at the same time and in a loud and sincere tone.

"What?" I asked still holding Felix to my breast.

"We have known ever since you moved in," Nathalie said before continuing to walk to the car.

"I had a background check done on you and on the wreck. The real Bridgette died in the wreck and she took your place by mistake however when we took up the background check the truth was found out, there has been a proper burial for her but Nathalie and I decided to keep the truth from father because of his heart condition." Adrien explained getting close to me.

"heart condition?" I asked worriedly.

"Not many people know but Father had a double bypass last year. Any large amounts of stress can be damaging and when you left an hour ago it caused a heart attack." He said in a low tone even though we were alone other than Nathalie.

"What? NO." I said in great fear.

"We need you to come back, please. If you're there it will keep him alive." He said giving me a deep look of concern and I gave in.

Adrien loaded my suitcase in the trunk as Nathalie put the sleeping baby in his car seat as Adrien sat next to me.

"I'm sorry," I said with great regrets.

"It's not your fault. You're just stuck between a rock and a hard place." He said tenderly as the car took off.

* * *

When we arrived at the house the ambulance was loading the empty stretcher, Nathalie shooed us away as she took care of the luggage as Adrien and I ran up the stairs and right into Gabriel's bedroom.

He was laying in bed in his pajamas with an oxygen mask attached to his face when he saw us he sat up and removed his mask.

"Bridgette." He said happily making me come to the bed but before I could walk around Adrien pushed me forward slightly I crawled on the bed still holding Felix and I was careful as I crawled towards him and Gabriel wrapped me in a hug making me hug him back with one arm.

"I'm sorry," I said into his ear.

"No, child. I'm sorry. I overwhelmed you too much." He said holding me to his chest as he rubbed my back, I laid Felix in his lap.

"How do you feel?" I asked him as Adrien was close by leaning against the wall with crossed arms and a smile.

"I feel better. It was just a minor attack with no lasting effects I will be fine after some rest." He said happily gently pushing me away and smiling before looking over at Adrien and holding out his hand towards him who quickly grabbed it and joined them on the large bed.

Gabriel looked at both of us with a smile.

"Bridgette, please. I want you to stay and I don't want to overwhelm you any more than I already have but I want to secure your future for the better." He said grasping my hands in his and making me look at him fully.

"I want you and Adrien to marry." He said making me look shocked then looking at Adrien who had a look that said 'forgive me.' I looked back at Gabriel then down at our hands before looking back up at them and smiling while tears fell from my eyes and I nodded my head.

"Yes, Sir." I said making them both smile and they grasped me in a very tight and snuggly hug.

* * *

After settling Marinettes luggage back into there proper places once again Nathalie doubled up on the house's security making sure that she wouldn't have a chance to escape again, she had to ensure the health and well being of her boss Gabriel who she also felt deep feelings for.

She knocked on his bedroom door going to check on them it was 3 in the morning, Adrien and Marinette needed to go to their rooms for the night to let Gabriel rest, however, there was no answer so she gently opened the door and seeing a very beautiful sight.

Gabriel was asleep leaning against the headboard of his bed with Adriens head in his lap who was also asleep his right hand was in Gabriels left hand and Adriens left hand was holding Marinette by the waist close to his chest as her head was next to Gabriels hip as Gabriel had his right hand on her head and Marinettes right hand was holding Felix to her breast as he slept while eating.

It was a beautiful sight, she smiled before quietly turnign out the lights and leaving the small family to their rest.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to the pattering of hurried feet, I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes when a loud crash of lightning lit up my room, I quickly got out of bed and checked the pram, Felix was still sleeping soundly, I smiled looking at him then another patter of hurried feet was right outside my door.

I walked over to it and opened to see a maid rushing past.

"Hey what's going on?" I called after her as I followed her.

"The young master is sick and the storm is so bad no one can go get him medicine." The maid said slipping into the servant's hallway.

I was quick to run towards Adrien's room, it was on the other side of the manor, I went back to my room gently picking up Felix and held him as I hurried in my slippers.

I knocked on the door gently and was let in by a maid, I found Adriens room lit up Gabriel was sitting on the bed over an unconscious Adrien who was shuddering his breath while Gabriel held a wet steamy rag to Adrien's forehead.

"Papa? Is everything alright?" I asked coming up to the bed.

"No Bridgette. Adrien has a fever again. He has always been a sickly child and he can catch a cold or a fever like this really easily." Gabriel explained looking at the sweat-covered model.

I really couldn't help myself as I gazed at him, Adrien had no shirt and the covers were down to his waist showing his bare chest as his muscles rippled covered in his sweat making them glisten as they caught the light while he shuddered in is breathing, while his blonde hair was stringy, slightly spiky, and sticking to his handsome face, 'even unconscious he was still gorgeous' I thought before shaking my head.

"The servants are doing what they can to find some medicine for him but they aren't coming up with anything and the storm is too dangerous to send someone for medicine or a doctor," Gabriel explained looking at me.

We sat in silence for a moment before a gasp sounded behind me making us look to see the redheaded maid Alya looking a little shocked and with a tinge of contemplating.

"Is there something wrong, Alya?" Gabriel asked looking at her while he stopped dabbing Adriens forehead.

"Its just I had an idea, Sir. May I talk to you for a moment?" She said gently.

"Bridgette." I heard Gabriel said giving me a wave to come over.

I nodded before I handed Felix to Alya and went over to Gabriel taking the rag from him as he went over to Alya and they both left the room to talk privately, as I wrung out the rag and reheating it in the hot water bowl and began to pat Adrien's face and neck.

* * *

OUT IN THE HALL.

"What is this idea of yours?" Gabriel asked looking down at the maid.

"Well, it is a very far-fetched idea, Sir, but please hear me out because I fell it's our only option." She said and another maid came up and took Felix.

"I'm listening." He said growing impatient.

"What if Bridgette fed him her milk?" Alya said with all seriousness and bravery.

"Excuse me?" He said giving her an incredulous look.

"Mother's milk is full of nutrients and protein which is essential for babies and can be used to help sick babies too. A woman's breast pulls in the babies saliva during suckling and the breast can make a special milk to accommodate that babies needs of medicine. So if Bridgette breastfeeds him, he might get the medicine he needs." She said easily explaining her knowledge to help the situation.

* * *

Gabriel and Alya came back into the room as I was ringing the rag again.

"Bridgette?" Gabriel said making me look at him.

"Yes, Papa?" I said with a smile as Alya came closer to me.

"I need you to forgive me." He said bowing his head slightly making me look at him with confusion before he pulled my arms behind me and held me still as Alya went to Adrien and pulled him up to lay back against the headboard.

"What's going on?" I asked as Alya came to my front and undid the straps to my nightdress letting the top fall and releasing my swollen breasts as my nightdress crumbled around my waist.

"I need your help, Bridgette," Gabriel said in my ear before he hauled me up with ease and made me straddle Adrien over his hips letting my crotch sit on top of his. I was gasping as he still held my hands behind me but he pushed me forward making me come closer towards Adrien, he grasped my left breast as Alya opened Adrien's mouth, Gabriel rubbed my nipple along his lower lip making my nipple stand at attention feeling the soft warm lips before they were gentle in closing around my nipple and giving a slight suction.

"Wait, what?" I said feeling the warm cavern covering my breast and suckling almost erotically. but he was still unconscious and unaware of his actions as he grasped me around the waist and pulled me close before rolling us over making me lay down with him on top of me as he ate, and I found that I even though I held his shoulders but he was too strong and Gabriel was also stronger as he pulled my wrists above me and handcuffed my wrists to the headboard.

His lips were warm and wet as he suckled from me roughly making me moan in erotic feeling as I felt his hot saliva enter my nipple in the pores of my inner breast as my milk was suckled from me.

"That's my boy, he's always been a breast man, my wife had difficulty getting him off of breastfeeding as a child, he couldn't officially stop until he was 7," Gabriel said happily and with a tinge of pride in his eyes as Adrien nuzzled me closer as we all heard him mumble "Soft, Warm." and he was still barely conscious.

"Oh maybe if Bridgette was naked, Adrien will get more warmth and that can really help with his fever especially if Adrien is naked too," Alya said with a bright and happy smile making me look at her incredulously.

"What?" I asked in shock and a deep blush.

"What a great idea Alya. Here I will help." Gabriel said as he came over pulling the covers out from under me and then pulling them up over both Adrien and I, while Alya reached under the blankets pulling Adriens pajama pants and underwear from him and out from the covers as Gabriel reached under the covers as well pulling my dress and my panties from my body leaving me naked right under the very naked and feverish Adrien.

"We need to get them as close as possible," Alya said happily.

"Then you take her leg on that side and pull when I say so," Gabriel said reaching under the covers again and he grabbed my leg as Alya did the same but he also grabbed Adriens shoulder.

"Ok now pull gently," Gabriel said making them pull my legs apart.

"What are you doing?" I asked them worriedly, I tried to struggle but it didn't do anything because I wasn't strong enough, but he also pulled Adrien by the shoulder separating us slightly, which instantly making Adrien pull me closer with a guttural growl as he tucked himself against me and in between my legs and covering me fully while I felt a soft rod lay on top of my mound.

"There, now your closer. Please take care of him, Bridgette, I can't lose another son." Gabriel said instantly making me relax as they released my legs.

"There is nothing hotter than a woman's naked body," Gabriel said patting the covers down as I instinctually tried to close my legs and failed as I only succeeded in squeezing Adrien's hips making him groan before he noticed the breast he was eating from was empty and he moved to the other while his hands massaged them with a gentle roughness while he began a lite thrusting along my mound easily getting hard and letting his rod slip down and lay against my slit making me moan at the feeling of his heat, I once again felt his saliva enter the pores of my inner breast.

"Sir, I should also tell you. I've been watching her cycle just as you asked and she should be ovulating right now." Alya said clasping her hands in front of her as she smiled happily watching the model lightly thrust with slow movements as I looked at her in shock once again.

"Well done Alya," Gabriel said before leaning over us to whisper in Adrien's ear.

"Make love to Bridgette Adrien and make her pregnant." He said and I felt Adrien's erection grow rock hard and stand at complete attention making him groan deeply and pull back before he slammed himself fully inside of me making me scream in intense pleasure.

"Perfect," Gabriel said holding his hands behind his back and smiling down at my predicament as Adrien began to thrust very roughly but also slowly, pulling out slowly but slamming home hard pounding my back wall making me groan with each thrust.

Adrien was way different than Luka, Luka was always quick and once he was done then he was just done and over it leaving me with nothing but a feeling of being filthy, I never felt anything from him during our times together. But Adrien was different, his size was nothing to sneeze at and he hit me deep, I curled my toes at the intense feeling

"Good job Adrien," Gabriel said putting his hand on his son's shoulder making Adrien growl in a territorial vibration his entire body from his mouth to his slow pistoning pleasure stick as he grasped me tighter.

"Cat Noir has made an appearance," Gabriel said way too happily with a sparkle in his eyes.

I felt Adrien stiffen telling me that was close so he picked up his pace and grunted with a deep guttural purr as he pushed me down while he thrust upwards into me.

"My son's other personality, he comes out when Adrien is serious about anything, conscious or unconscious," Gabriel said before Adrien reached down wrapping his arm under my arm pulling it up and then reaching to pinch my clit just as his thrust reached a new position inside pressing at my sweet spot and I did a half moan half scream at the feeling.

"Good, Very good. Let yourself go, Bridgette. Be a good girl and cum for Papa." Gabriel said looking down at me over his son's shoulders before Adrien slammed himself home with a hard pinch, I screamed as I came for the first time, I arched my back as my body pulled Adrien's essence deep within my body.

"Good girl Bridgette." He said with a large smile as Adrien leaned over me and relaxed as he did small unconscious thrusts making my orgasm last for as long as possible.

"Sleep now and rest easy. Come along Alya," he said uncuffing my arms before walking away and I could do nothing as I had no strength to get up or even talk, they turned out the light leaving me as my tired sex-pleased body wore down into unconsciousness as I felt my breasts were slightly pulsating and the saliva within them was sticky as my breasts naturally scanned the contents and I felt myself make special milk based on the makeup of Adriens saliva.

* * *

I was awoken by shouting.

"Don't argue with me boy. I am your father." I heard Gabriel said as I slowly open my exhausted eyes seeing the sunrise leaking into the room.

"But, I was barely even conscious for it. I remember just as Cat Noir came in but nothing before that, and its just not the same." Adrien said sadly as I turned over to see him sitting at the edge of the bed letting the sheet hide his naked pelvis while the blanket was over me.

"I know but at least you remember it, even though tunnel vision its still something and according to Alya she is most likely pregnant now, so then we won't have any more runaways and we can expedite your wedding," Gabriel said as I sat up holding the blankets over my naked body.

"Ah, you're awake," Gabriel said looking at me, in turn, making Adrien look at me with apologetic eyes.

"Well now that she is awake, you need to eat your breakfast, Adrien," Gabriel said holding his hands behind his back in a professional manner, as Adrien looked at him with confusion before looking around.

"What breakfast?" Adrien said with confusion.

"OH, Bridgette made it, its very nutritional and is full of protein. She made it special just for you to take care of your fever. Didn't you Bridgette?" He said looking at me with a smile making Adrien look at me as well still confused before I held the blanket to my chest not looking at him but with a blush.

"Oh my Gosh, did you make her breastfeed me? Adrien asked his father in a firm tone.

"Don't take that tone with me, Adrien Plagg Agreste, Now you eat your breakfast before I will make you regret it." Gabriel threatened looking down at his son.

"But Father?" Adrien tried but was ignored as Gabriel grabbed him and forced him to turn around and on top of me.

"Alya," Gabriel said making the maid grab me to lay against the headboard, Gabriel used his strength to push Adrien towards me as Alya pulled the covers from my chest letting my newly filled breasts out for the now conscious Adrien to view.

Adrien was no match for his father's strength but he was able to slow his descent to my right breast.

"I'm Sorry." He mouthed to me before Gabriel grasped his chin forcing his mouth open while ALya held my breast in place before my sensitive nipple met his warm wet lips before a deep suction brought my nipple into his hot mouth and I felt my milk leave me as Adrien ate begrudgingly, I felt my milk leave me once again as the suction pulled more saliva into my breast.

"Good boy, eat up son," Gabriel said with pride petting his sons head before releasing him as Alya did the same, I felt Adrien wrap around me again and held me close and this time I held his shoulders gently at the feeling I was given.

His hot mouth felt incredible on my sensitive nipple and I felt my arousal grow making myself leak creating a puddle under my butt on the bed.

Adrien licked my nipple when I was empty before moving to the other nipple easily and almost romantically latching on and suckling out his breakfast that Gabriel had my breasts make for him as I pulled more saliva into my breasts through natural suction and continue to help him of his fever. Though he was feeling better now but I knew ingesting a specific mixture of my milk along with my natural medicine that I made to help him.

Once he was done he licked me clean again before sitting up and away from me.

"Very good," Gabriel said with a happy smirk.

"Now then. Adrien, you are to stay in bed for the day to make sure that your fever is gone and in the mean time Bridgette will continue to make milk, Adrien, you to make sure your fever is gone and she is not to leave this room until you do. Since your both awake she is already naked and in your bed, you might as well make love again so you can enjoy it fully this time. You're both going to have all day to do so. I've had all of the clothes removed from this room so neither of you can leave unless you would prefer to walk around the manor nake dor covered in a blanket, especially since I have a party going on today. Security will be outside the room so enjoy a nice day in bed. That is an order." Gabriel said making both Adrien and I look at him in shock before he left with Alya

I turned around holding the blankets against me as Adrien and I were left alone.

The room was quiet for a minute before a pair of strong thick arms wrapped around my waist, a hot chest laid against my back and a sharp jaw laid on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Marinette" His breath was hot as he spoke into my ear before he pulled me more onto the bed making me turn to face him before he reached down to wrap an arm under my legs and pull me to lay out under him.

"But I promise. I will take care of you and I know my father will as well." Adrien said laying down on top of me.

"I know this isn't what you were expecting but I swear staying here you will never want for anything." He said leaning over me as he pressed his hand against my cheek.

"I trust you, Adrien," I said feeling myself calm down before he smiled and leaned down capturing my lips with his own and he began to lovingly kiss me.

He was gentle in running his large hands over my body.

He was slow in kissing my jaw grinding his body along mine as he drew his kissing line down to my neck.

I moaned as he moved down my body, kissing the sensitive valley between my breasts then down my ticklish belly.

"AhHahahahah." I chuckled as he kissed my bellybutton but was uninterrupted from his mission before he began to move down. I looked down at him in confusion until he began a romantic and rough kissing session with my slit.

I gasped a scream leaning back with an arch holding his hair as he drew his tongue out and along the contours of my inner labia, I held my mouth as tears fell down my face with great pleasure.

'Luka NEVER did that." I thought to myself as he held my legs still by my thighs rubbing the insides of them making me tremble when he moved to suckle my clit just like my nipples, as he pressed a finger into my hole and gently pressed into my sweet spot.

Adrien was a man on a mission that much I could tell, I rocked my hips to his face as more happy tears fell from my face before I screamed and arched my back fully as a long press landed on my G-spot and a deep suction pulled my clit deep into the hot wet cavern of Adriens mouth.

My body was spasming as I came down, I barely felt Adrien climb back up and through glassy eyes, he brushed away my tears and I felt his erection slip into my pulsing canal.


End file.
